custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Separation (2006, SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-5040381-20131226220319
It's getting late. 00:01:34 We'd better go to Play Park fast. 00:01:36 Before it gets too dark to find my cuddly dinosaur 00:01:46 We need to find the quickest way to Play Park. 00:01:50 Who do we ask for help when we don't know which way to go? 00:01:55 The map. 00:01:56 The map, right. 00:01:58 Will you check the map to find the quickest way to Play Park? 00:02:02 You have to say "map." (snoring) Look, Map's sleeping. 00:02:09 We have to wake up Map. 00:02:12 Say "Wake up, Map." Again. 00:02:18 BOTH: Wake up, Map. 00:02:21 (yawns) Hello, Dora 00:02:25 Hello, Boots. 00:02:27 Is it morning already? 00:02:29 No, Map, we need your help to find Boots' dinosaur 00:02:34 Yeah, my cuddly dinosaur - he's lost at Play Park. 00:02:39 What?! 00:02:41 Your cuddly dinosaur is lost? 00:02:44 Oh, no! 00:02:46 You have to say "map." Say "map." Say "map." ♪♪ I'm the map, I'm the map... ♪♪ 00:02:54 ♪♪He's the map, he's the map...♪♪ 00:02:57 ♪♪ I'm the map! ♪♪ 00:02:59 Dora and Boots need to find the quickest way to Play Park to look for Boots' cuddly dinosaur 00:03:07 I know the quickest way. 00:03:09 First, go to the animal center. 00:03:12 (animals calling) Then go past Benny's barn. 00:03:19 And that's how you'll get to Play Park to Boots' cuddly dinosaur 00:03:28 Estrellas! 00:03:30 Oh, try and catch stars along the way. 00:03:35 So remember: Animals... 00:03:38 barn... 00:03:40 Play Park. 00:03:42 Say it with me: Animals... 00:03:46 barn... 00:03:48 Play Park. 00:03:50 Animals... 00:03:52 barn... 00:03:54 Play Park. 00:03:55 Animals... barn... Play Park. 00:04:04 Animals... 00:04:06 barn... 00:04:07 Play Park. 00:04:09 Where do we go first? 00:04:14 Animals, right- the animal center. 00:04:19 So first we need to find the animal center. 00:04:22 ¿¿Dónde esta? 00:04:24 Where is the animal center? 00:04:30 Yeah, there it is. 00:04:32 Come on, let's go to Play Park fast. 00:04:35 So we can find my cuddly dinosaur 00:04:42 Dora I really miss that dinosaur 00:04:46 Oh, Boots. 00:04:50 (star laughs) I hear a star. 00:04:53 Do you see a star? 00:04:56 (star laughing) (laughs) Boots, that's Comfy, the cuddly explorer star. 00:05:07 He's trying to make you feel better. 00:05:10 STAR: Try and catch me. 00:05:12 Come on, Dora let's catch the star. 00:05:16 (all laughing) STARS: Can't catch us. 00:05:20 More stars. 00:05:22 Más estrellas. 00:05:23 We need to catch the stars. 00:05:26 Reach up to catch the stars. 00:05:28 Reach up. 00:05:29 Catch them, catch them, catch them. 00:05:32 We caught them. 00:05:34 And we caught Comfy. 00:05:36 (laughs) Let's put them in the star pocket. 00:05:40 (stars laughing and cheering) Good star-catching. 00:05:49 Come on, Dora let's go find my dinosaur 00:05:56 We made it to the animal center. 00:05:59 Now we just have to go to the animal center so Boots can get his dinosaur back. 00:06:06 (blowing long, low note) (animals calling) What's going on, Dora 00:06:16 There's my cousin Diego. 00:06:18 He'll know what's going on. 00:06:26 Hola, prima. 00:06:27 Hey, Boots. 00:06:29 Hey, what's going on? 00:06:31 DIEGO: All the mommy animals are trying to find their babies for bedtime. 00:06:37 Look, the mommy capybara found the baby capybara. 00:06:41 And so did the mommy armadillo. 00:06:44 Oh, no-- the other animal mommies can't find their babies. 00:06:49 Do you want to help? 00:06:52 BOTH: Yeah. 00:06:53 We have to listen to the sounds to find the baby animals. 00:06:57 Here's the mommy macaw. 00:06:59 The mommy macaw goes... 00:07:01 (caws) Now listen for the baby macaw. 00:07:05 (chirping) (cawing) (peeping) Where's the baby macaw? 00:07:16 (cawing) Yeah, there she is, great. 00:07:20 (both cawing) Now, let's help the mommy tapir find her baby. 00:07:28 The mommy tapir goes... 00:07:30 (squeaking) Listen for the baby tapir. 00:07:34 (chirping) (cawing) (peeping) Where's the baby tapir? 00:07:46 (peeping) Sí, allí esta. 00:07:50 (peeping and squeaking) Here's the mommy banana bird. 00:07:56 The banana bird goes... 00:07:58 (chirping) Listen for the baby banana bird. 00:08:01 (chirping) (cawing) (peeping) Where's the baby banana bird? 00:08:12 (chirping) Yeah, there he is. 00:08:19 You helped all the mommies find their babies. 00:08:22 Now, they're going to put the babies to bed. 00:08:25 BOOTS: Because it's their bedtime. 00:08:33 I know a lullaby in Spanish we can sing to tell the babies good night. 00:08:39 Oh, yeah, the one abuelasings. 00:08:42 Right. 00:08:43 (music begins playing) ♪♪Duermanse, animales, buenas noches♪♪ 00:08:49 ♪♪Duermanse, animales, buenas noches♪♪ 00:08:54 ♪♪Buenas noches.♪♪ 00:08:58 I want to sing it. 00:09:01 Can you sing ♪♪buenas noches♪♪? 00:09:06 Sing ♪♪buenas noches.♪♪ 00:09:13 Great. 00:09:14 Now, when I sing buenas noches, you singbuenas noches. 00:09:19 (music begins playing) ♪♪Duermanse, animales♪♪ 00:09:23 ALL: ♪♪Buenas noches♪♪ 00:09:25 DORA ♪♪Duermanse, animales♪♪ 00:09:27 ALL: ♪♪Buenas noches♪♪ 00:09:30 ♪♪Buenas noches.♪♪ 00:09:34 Let's sing it to the babies. 00:09:37 (music begins playing) ALL: ♪♪Duermanse, animales, buenas noches♪♪ 00:09:44 ♪♪Duermanse, animales, buenas noches♪♪ 00:09:49 ♪♪Buenas noches.♪♪ 00:09:53 All the babies are asleep. 00:09:57 Good singing. 00:09:58 Gracias. 00:10:00 We'd better get going. 00:10:01 We're going to find my lost dinosaur at Play Park. 00:10:06 Buena suerte,Boots. 00:10:07 I know you'll find your lost dinosaur 00:10:13 (fanfare) Where do we go next? 00:10:20 Animals... 00:10:22 barn... 00:10:24 Play Park. 00:10:26 We went to the animal center. 00:10:29 Where do we go next? 00:10:34 Barn, right-- Benny's barn. 00:10:40 So we need to find Benny's barn. 00:10:42 ¿¿Dónde esta? 00:10:44 Where is Benny's barn? 00:10:49 Sí, allí esta. 00:10:50 Come on, let's go to Play Park fast. 00:10:54 So we can find my cuddly dinosaur 00:11:01 DORA Hey, look, it's Benny. 00:11:03 Hi, Benny. 00:11:05 Hi. 00:11:07 Wow, you sure have got a lot of stuffed animals. 00:11:10 Yeah, they're my guys. 00:11:13 I've got nine of them and I can't go to sleep without them. 00:11:17 I sleep with my cuddly dinosaur but I lost him at Play Park. 00:11:22 Wow, that's a bummer. 00:11:24 Yeah. 00:11:25 Uh, I hope you find your dinosaur 00:11:29 (rustling) Uh-oh, that sounds like Swiper. 00:11:33 He'll try to swipe my guys. 00:11:36 If you see Swiper, yell "Swiper." You found Swiper? 00:11:46 Let's keep looking for him. 00:11:49 Don't forget to yell "Swiper" if you see him. 00:11:56 ALL: You see Swiper? 00:12:05 You're too late. 00:12:06 You'll never find your stuffed animals now. 00:12:11 (laughs) Oh, no! 00:12:17 Don't worry, Benny. 00:12:20 We've got to get my guys back. 00:12:22 I can't go to sleep without my nine guys. 00:12:26 I can help. 00:12:27 You can, Boots? 00:12:29 Sure. 00:12:30 I'll just climb up to the top of the barn and throw them down to you. 00:12:41 Hey-- it's dark in there. 00:12:44 I'm going to need something to help me see in the dark. 00:12:48 Let's look in my backpack. 00:12:50 You have to say "backpack." (snoring) Uh-oh, do you hear someone snoring? 00:13:02 (snoring) Who do you think is snoring? 00:13:08 Backpack, right. 00:13:10 Backpack fell asleep. 00:13:12 We have to wake up Backpack. 00:13:15 Say "Wake up, Backpack." Louder. 00:13:22 Wake up, Backpack! 00:13:27 You woke her up-- good work. 00:13:30 Buenos días. 00:13:32 Hey, it's not morning yet. 00:13:36 Backpack, Swiper swiped Benny's guys. 00:13:40 Boots needs something to help him see in the dark, quick. 00:13:44 Oh, no! 00:13:45 Say "backpack." ♪♪ ♪♪ ♪♪ 00:13:50 ♪♪ Backpack, backpack ♪♪ 00:13:53 Yeah. 00:13:54 Rápido. 00:13:55 Can you find something that Boots can use to see in the dark? 00:14:03 La linterna--right. 00:14:05 Good thinking. 00:14:08 Yum, yum, yum. 00:14:09 Delicioso! 00:14:13 Got it. 00:14:14 We have to find Benny's guys. 00:14:17 How many stuffed animals did Benny have? 00:14:23 Nine. 00:14:23 Let's count and make sure we find all nine of Benny's guys. 00:14:30 Count with me. 00:14:33 One... 00:14:36 two... 00:14:39 three... 00:14:41 four... 00:14:44 five... 00:14:47 six... 00:14:50 seven... 00:14:53 eight... 00:14:56 nine. 00:14:57 Good counting. 00:15:00 My guys, my guys. 00:15:04 ALL: Yay! 00:15:07 (fanfare) Thanks! 00:15:11 Where are you going, Benny? 00:15:13 I got to go get something. 00:15:17 Hey, Dora where do we go next? 00:15:20 Animals... 00:15:24 barn... 00:15:26 Play Park. 00:15:26 We went to the animal center,past Benny's barn. 00:15:32 Where do we go next? 00:15:38 Play Park, right. 00:15:43 We need to find Play Park. 00:15:45 ¿¿Dónde esta Play Park? 00:15:53 Sí, allí esta. 00:15:55 Come on, let's go to Play Park fast. 00:15:57 So we can find my cuddly dinosaur 00:16:03 Look, Dora the sun is setting. 00:16:06 If we get to Play Park after dark, we'll never find my dinosaur 00:16:12 We have to find a way to get up to Play Park. 00:16:15 Do you see anything that can get us up to Play Park? 00:16:24 It's Benny, look. 00:16:26 He went and got his hot air balloon. 00:16:29 Hey, I brought you my balloon to help you get up to Play Park. 00:16:35 Abajo! 00:16:41 BOTH: Thanks, Benny! 00:16:42 Just remember to say "arriba"for "up" and"abajo"for "down." I've got to get to bed. 00:16:50 Good luck,amigos. 00:16:52 BOOTS AND DORA Buenas noches,Benny. 00:16:56 To get the balloon up, you say the Spanish word "arriba." Can you say"arriba"? 00:17:07 Sayarriba. 00:17:11 (wind whistling) BOTH: Whee! 00:17:19 Wow, it's so beautiful up here. 00:17:25 Dora look. 00:17:26 DORA It's our friend, Little Star-- the first star in the sky. 00:17:32 BOTH: Hi, Little Star. 00:17:35 Hi. 00:17:36 Let's make a wish on Little Star. 00:17:39 Let's all wish to find Boots' dinosaur 00:17:42 Say "I wish to find Boots' dinosaur " BOTH: Thanks, Little Star. 00:17:58 Look, there's Play Park way down below. 00:18:04 We have to go down. 00:18:05 To tell the balloon down, we say"abajo." Say"abajo." Abajo. 00:18:18 Again. 00:18:20 BOTH: Abajo. 00:18:25 That did it. 00:18:27 Thanks for saying abajo. 00:18:32 I hope my dinosaur is here. 00:18:36 Let's look. 00:18:39 I don't see it. 00:18:40 Will you help us find Boots' dinosaur 00:18:46 Great. 00:18:47 Is the dinosaur near the swings? 00:18:53 Nope. 00:18:58 Is my dinosaur near the slide? 00:19:04 Nope Is the dinosaur near the sandbox? 00:19:15 Yeah, there's my dinosaur 00:19:18 You found him, you found him. 00:19:23 You're here, you're here. 00:19:25 Thanks for finding my cuddly dinosaur 00:19:29 I couldn't go to sleep without him. 00:19:32 And guess what, Boots? 00:19:33 Now we can have our sleepover. 00:19:37 BOTH: Yay! 00:19:41 BOOTS (as dinosaur : Don't worry, osito, I can get us down from this volcano. 00:19:47 I'm a flying dinosaur 00:19:50 Excelente! 00:19:52 Let's go,vamos abajo. 00:19:56 (both giggling) Dora I'm so glad we got my dinosaur back. 00:20:03 BOTH: We did it! 00:20:05 ♪♪ ♪♪ ♪♪ 00:20:07 DORA AND BOOTS: ♪♪ We did it! ♪♪ 00:20:09 ♪♪ We did it. ♪♪ ♪♪ We did it. ♪♪ 00:20:11 Yay! 00:20:11 ♪♪Lo hicimos.♪♪ 00:20:13 ♪♪ We did it! ♪♪ 00:20:14 ♪♪ We helped Diego's animals ♪♪ 00:20:16 ♪♪ And saved Benny's guys. ♪♪ 00:20:18 ♪♪ We did it! ♪♪ ♪♪ We did it! ♪♪ 00:20:20 ♪♪ We did it, hooray! ♪♪ 00:20:21 ♪♪ Then we rode in a hot air balloon ♪♪ 00:20:24 ♪♪ And said"arriba" to rise. ♪♪ 00:20:25 DORA ♪♪ We did it! ♪♪ 00:20:27 DORA AND BOOTS: ♪♪ We did it! ♪♪ 00:20:28 ♪♪ We found my cuddly dino ♪♪ 00:20:29 ♪♪ What a beautiful thing. ♪♪ 00:20:31 ♪♪ What good friends you all are. ♪♪ 00:20:34 ♪♪ ♪♪ ♪♪ 00:20:35 ♪♪Buenas noches.♪♪ 00:20:37 ♪♪ ♪♪ ♪♪ 00:20:39 ♪♪ Good night. ♪♪ 00:20:40 (song slows) (whispering): Yay. 00:20:44 (whispering): Whoo. 00:20:45 Hooray. 00:20:46 BOTH (whispering): ♪♪ 00:20:48 Whoo. 00:20:49 (song ends) (whispering): We had such an exciting trip today. 00:20:54 What was your favorite part of the trip? 00:21:03 I liked that, too. 00:21:05 Me, too. 00:21:07 Boots-- I thought you were asleep. 00:21:10 I was pretending. 00:21:12 (both giggling) My favorite part was when we found my cuddly dinosaur 00:21:19 That was my favorite part, too. 00:21:21 And I also loved the balloon ride. 00:21:25 (snoring) And let's see how many stars we caught. 00:21:33 To call the stars, say"estrellas." BOTH: Estrellas. 00:21:43 Now count them with me. 00:21:44 DORA AND BOOTS: One, two, three, four. 00:21:52 Four stars. 00:21:55 Cuatro estrellas. 00:21:57 Great. 00:21:59 Ah... 00:22:01 Comfy Star. 00:22:07 Good night, Dora 00:22:08 Thanks for helping me get my dinosaur back. 00:22:12 I love you. 00:22:13 I love you, too, Boots. 00:22:16 And we love you, too. 00:22:18 We couldn't have done it without you. 00:22:21 Thanks for helping. 00:22:22 Gracias. 00:22:36 :úñ(pP. 0úá0:xñúXh.h@úá0: p(h.úá0: h@h. úá0: Hh. úá0: Hh. úá0: h. ÚÁh: h.(zxáú: h0.(zxáú: >hx, >hx, >hx, >hx, >hx, >hx,h @h @h @h @h @h @h @h @h @h @h @h @h @h @h h h @ Jack. 00:23:14 Music really gets him moving ! 00:23:15 So Fisher-Price created the Learn & Move Music Station. 00:23:19 It encourages him to move... 00:23:20 ... and learn. 00:23:21 It also works wirelesslywith your TV. 00:23:23 .. 00:23:25 So his littlest actionsmake big things happen. 00:23:28 Green triangle ! 00:23:29 Duck ! 00:23:30 The more he wiggles.. the more he learns. 00:23:32 And older kids like Chloe... 00:23:33 ♪ Head shoulders... ♪ ... really get rockin' ! 00:23:34 ♪ ... Knees and toes...knees and toes ! ♪ 00:23:36 You go, girl ! 00:23:37 The Learn & Move Music Stationonly from Fisher-Price. 00:23:40 ♪ Play laugh grow ♪